<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waning Gibbous Moon by potatooneandtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905285">Waning Gibbous Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo'>potatooneandtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M, Pining, idk what else to tag this with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Wonpil sort of confessed to his best friend, Sungjin, and five times he kind of got rejected by him in return. But it's all good, because the full moon will eventually come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil &amp; Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waning Gibbous Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~ </p><p>this has been in my prompts list since Wonpil dropped his first cover LMAO but I got too lazy and eventually forgot about it. BUT STILL, idk bout chu but the mv trilogy is sungpil okay haha but since I'm also jaepil trash well 🤔 go ahead and find out. </p><p>I hope you enjoy~</p><p>p.s. the format is all over the place jshsks I'll correct it on a desktop next time pls bear with it for now</p><p>EDIT: OMGKJDSLSAJ thank you for reading even tho it was still messy (i reread it just now lmao) made minor changes &gt;.&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-eight.</p><p> </p><p>Ninety-nine.</p><p> </p><p>One hundred.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wonpil, you are my best friend and I love you but-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One. </p><p> </p><p>Two. </p><p> </p><p>Three. </p><p> </p><p>Four.</p><p> </p><p>Fi-</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many counts to a hundred Wonpil does, it will never drown out the echoes of Sungjin’s raspy voice nor will it erase the memory of his round, warm eyes matched with the slight upturn of his mouth moving to say the words he had not expected would come out of him when Wonpil decided that today is the day.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[20:20] Park Sungjin:</strong> did u get home safe?</p><p> </p><p><strong>[20:20] Me:</strong> yea.</p><p><strong>[20:21] Me:</strong> good night :) </p><p> </p><p>Knowing him, Sungjin would most likely reply with another string of words he’d rather not hear –or read. Words Wonpil doesn’t need from him, the worrywart but means well old man that Sungjin always was. Because Wonpil was - again- determined that today is the day. And Wonpil had learned to be courageous and persevere for things he wants for himself throughout the years. It’s high time he made use of his new found skill, so he shuts his phone off and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other.</p><p> </p><p>He was a few blocks away from home, -not that Sungjin needed to know that, him not replying was enough sign that he wants to be left alone- and soon enough he can see the dimly lit playground and the swing set by the far right of the area.</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil takes the remaining steps toward the park slow and measured, lips curling ever so slightly at the sight of a lone figure mindlessly watching the moon on the swing. His quiet foot falls rained on deaf ears because he wasn’t noticed until he had cleared his throat loud enough to catch the man’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Skidding to a stop, the lean man whipped his head up to him, face colored with surprise, glasses sliding down his high nose. Upon noticing who he was however, the bespectacled man's gaping mouth shut in a tiny smile, warmth flooding his features and the moonlight caressed his face with a soft glow. </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil offers a small grin in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well,” he began as Wonpil took his place on the other swing “if it isn’t mister-stranger-who-does-not-want-to-be-named.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil laughed a little at the obvious teasing “Stranger danger. It’s better to be careful than be regretful.”</p><p> </p><p>The other blinked at him and huffed in disbelief, although the light in his eyes were betraying his amusement “As if I look like I could hurt a fly.” Turning to him, the bespectacled man gestured to his face “This innocent face? Kidnapping someone? Please. You probably need glasses more than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks rounding at the wide smile stretching on his face, Wonpil simply shook his head and turned away from the other man’s thoughtful gaze.</p><p> </p><p>After a few beats of just the rickety swing’s chains, Wonpil wondered nonchalantly “So who broke your heart mister-I-would-never-hurt-a-fly?”</p><p> </p><p>There were sudden choking noises from beside him that pulled his eyes away from the moon towards the source and Wonpil found himself biting his lip to stop the laugh from spilling out. He might come off rude.<br/>Ah, but the light pink he can see is too cute for him. </p><p> </p><p>His companion, who was still pounding his chest at being caught off guard sent a glare his way “That’s the worst conversation openers I’ve ever heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to not answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, boring.” A pause, then a curious whisper followed “What was your first clue?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil shrugged and offered carelessly “Takes one to know one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Catching up on what he said, Wonpil turned to gauge on the expression on the other man’s face. Before he could fully name the emotions that passed his face, it was gone and a nonchalant mask was placed “Your logic’s all over the place. But okay, acceptable.” Quirking a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, he continued “My friend set me up on a date. The date left me ten minutes in. I’m too argumentative apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a mouthy word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t help it.” At this Wonpil was pinned with a serious gaze far too intense he couldn’t begin to think to look away. The man looked like a moon prince like this. Regal and elegant. Determined. “When you want to be understood you have to put yourself out there and be clear with what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil shivered and swallowed, lacing his fingers together as he looked down to his shoes digging on the sand. Not knowing how to reply. </p><p> </p><p>A sigh then the swing beside him moved again “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting a noncommittal shoulder, Wonpil smiled a bit easier “My best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the best friend.” When the next words didn’t come, Wonpil lifted his head and looked at his companion, who seemed to be content on watching the moon now “Let me guess, they found someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“He always finds someone else.” He reveals, eyes trained on the expression it will bring out of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>What a thick mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he just doesn’t know." A significant pause." About how you feel I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he knows." Wonpil chuckled, far too amused at remembering Sungjin's face earlier "He always knows. ”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” He nods, smiling a little when he turns to see his eyes back at him “Today would be the fifth time I confessed and got rejected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifth? Dude, what?” Recovering quickly, the tall man whistled, impressed “You’ve got some mighty heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?” Wonpil laughed unabashed as he shakes his head “Or maybe a pretty stupid one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” The other swing moves again, but his feet was dragging the sand beneath them “But a loyal heart is one of the best sources of unconditional love.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Wonpil whispers back. Eyes soft when he noticed the widening of the other's as his words registered.</p><p> </p><p>A chilly breeze passed them making Wonpil snap out and look away then with a laugh he wonders “Do you perhaps want to hear about it?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a joke but maybe he should learn that this man was a surprise after another “Will it help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a nice smile- I mean-" looking away from him, the tall man offers sincerely "if it will help you smile a little easier, then I’m all ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Righting his slouching form, Wonpil clutches the chains, supressing the excited nerves from overwhelming him “Then let me start at the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course." the other scoffs, then smirks cheekily at him "I already know the ending so-“</p><p> </p><p>“Rude!”</p><p><br/>Wonpil marvels at the bright laugh that spilled when the man leaned away from his playful slap. Then with a particularly sweet smile, he says “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>He breathes in, then begins.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Sweet like strawberry, red as my heart. Innocence in my eyes.</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin had become his best friend soon after he moved in the house next to theirs when he was five and Sungjin, six.</p><p> </p><p>He was bullied by the other kids in school for being tiny and soft-spoken and “too kind” and Sungjin had been there. Thick brows raised by an inch and a distinct bored stare that scared the mean kids away with minimum effort.</p><p> </p><p>And Wonpil had been scared of him too ("No hyung seriously, you looked like you were sizing them up" "What are talking about? The sun was bright so I couldn't really see what was happening that's why I was staring") for a moment, because soon after they were left alone, the older boy crouched down beside him and offered a tetra pak of strawberry flavored milk. </p><p> </p><p>"What's this for?" </p><p> </p><p>"Teacher says to welcome you. Haven't they given you their gifts yet?" </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil decided then and there that he will keep this man in his life forever, no matter what it takes. </p><p> </p><p>And it had been easy to do so, because Sungjin let him buzz around him for as long as he liked. He can go to Sungjin's corner of the room to join in  terrorizing his lego city. Or he can stomp on his sand castles without so much as a blink from Sungjin. Or he can sit beside him, and leach on his warmth as they try to read the little words in the picture books.</p><p> </p><p>It was fun. His cheeks constantly hurt from smiling ("That's why you have laugh lines Pil." "Really?) and he always cry because of laughing too much than anything else. His young heart felt full and content with those moments he gets to share with Sungjin. The other kids often cease to exist when Sungjin's around. And Wonpil couldn't find it in him to complain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll marry you when we get older, hyung!” Wonpil declares few months into their friendship. His upper teeth missing a member but it doesn't stop his toothy grin when he announced his plans. </p><p> </p><p>But his too young mind couldn’t comprehend when Sungjin raised an eyebrow again and stared before shrugging “We’re too young to make such promises, Wonpil.” And went back to munching on his packed lunch that day.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>The summer’s watermelon. Refreshing and new. A cool breeze under the heat.</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin was –is- an idiot, Wonpil concludes. His large forehead is painted with a glaring red ‘idiot’ if Wonpil had his way.</p><p> </p><p>They were almost teenagers then and Sungjin was kind and polite to a fault, the go to senior or older brother everyone wants, although not a pushover or overly agreeable, <em>but still-</em> an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch!” Wonpil rubs his forehead where Sungjin's fingers hit. </p><p> </p><p>“You are an idiot." His best friend repeats with no real heat even when he rolls his eyes at him "Now our parents are going to get called.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! I asked them nicely, just so you know.”</p><p> </p><p>And he did. Because Wonpil may be a walking accident with how clumsy he is but he is by no means a confronting type of person. So when he got fed up with how much their classmates were abusing Sungjin's willingness to offer a hand (like honestly how hard is it to get an eraser by your feet? That you had to ask Sungjin who was a good feet away to get it?) and he politely asked them to stop which maybe was so out of his character some of their classmates took offense and made a big deal out of it. </p><p> </p><p>But ever the mediator Sungjin tried to stop it. But Sungjin should really learn how to time things, because his arm is still sore from the water bottle that hit him. (if only he was a second early then it would be Sungjin that's wet and not him, oh well) </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil," Sungjin sighed that exasperated old man sigh of his" you don’t have to do this for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” Wonpil harrupmphed befoee deflating, wishing his sincerity would bleed through “But I want to. I’ll protect you this time around.”</p><p> </p><p>Because its the truth. Sungjin may act like he doesn't like hom most of the time, but it was Sungjin who reminds him to finish his lunch, it was Sungjin who remembers his sister's birthday, it was Sungjin who walks with him to and from school. And it was Sungjin who remains beside him, plays computer games, watches movies and tolerates his childish side, even when his own circle of friends adds a person every so often. </p><p> </p><p>“Do whatever you want then.” Sungjin reluctantly concedes, but his eyes had that sort of shine that Wonpil adores. Before he could say how beautiful Sungjin's eyes were, he fpund himself crossed-eyed following the movement of what seemed to be a key chain Sungjin was presenting him “Here-“</p><p><br/>“What’s this?” Wonpil stumbles out, fingers already reaching for the tiny doll. </p><p> </p><p>“I won a pair." Sungjin shrugs, lifting the hand hidden in his pocket to show a similar looking doll. "You can have one.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil stared wordlessly, gaping at Sungjin's back getting farther away from him as he stood shellshock in the middle of their path home. Delicately curling his fingers around the funny looking doll keychain, Wonpil feels flooded over the affection he has for his best friend. Sungjin who was kind, funny in his own quirky way and loyal to his true self.</p><p> </p><p>They might be young still, but Wonpil was aware enough that Sungjin's mind was beyond his age. And he thinks yet again, how lucky he was to live at the very same timeline as him.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a familiar gaze, Wonpil looks up from his musings and grins wide at Sungjin, who was silently waiting a few feet away. Sungjin makes a face at him that had Wonpil bubbling out in giggles before he ran to catch up. </p><p> </p><p>Sungjin was extra cute when grumpy. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>My happiness, drenched in yellow. Protect you, I will. So smile, always.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Three.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were  in their second year into high school when Sungjin developed a crush on one of their classmates. </p><p> </p><p>Not that was anything new. Of course Sungjin had crushes before. But they were always admiration and infatuation. Not lingering stares, secretive smiles or deep sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil has always kept to himself even when he had made friends –sort of- besides Sungjin. And although he was often perceived as nice enough to be friends with every one, Wonpil is careful to choose who he lets in his inner circle –or in short, just Sungjin. That’s the very reason why he can quietly observe and collect information without being suspicious. Not that there was anything to be suspicious about. He just likes to watch people and see how they go about their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Like that sleepy kid at the back. Too smart, too aloof and feet always dragging behind him. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere than in school or his home, if the amount of times Wonpil had seen him in the shopping district or at some mall. </p><p> </p><p>Or that pierced, fierce looking boy by the window at the very back. Face either scowling or evil grins. A mask perhaps for a deeper something Wonpil can't quite point out yet. But his slouching form, dazed eyes when no one was looking and furrowed brows betrays quite enough. </p><p> </p><p>Then there's that tall, lean bespectacled pink haired guy. Always burrowed in books courtesy of his studious best friend or laughing out loud during breaks. He was fun to watch, he lives in moments and smiles too freely. And he makes her smile too. The reason why Wonpil tales special notice of him. </p><p> </p><p>Jieun, or in his head, Sungjin's object of affection.</p><p> </p><p>There’s always a story only their body language can honestly tell and that's how Wonpil knows that Jaehyung, the pink haired guy, to Jieun, is at the very least what Wonpil was to Sungjin. The best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Well at least Jieun to Jaehyung wasn't what Sungjin was to Wonpil.</p><p> </p><p>And Sungjin, <em>sigh</em>, Park Sungjin was –is still - an idiot. Because it takes a blind man or an excessive idiot to not notice how Jieun endures a lot for Kang Younghyun. Or her fond eyes and small sweet smiles. And it should be obvious because its Younghyun, that pierced, fierce looking boy everybody stirred away from. The rebel that had sad eyes when you catch him staring off at the right time.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin was most probably, now that he thinks about it, blinded by his feelings and an idiot in love. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he was wrong. As he sees his best friend's face dawns in realization at seeing Jieun's characteristic smile, eyes trained on Younghyun playing basketball. </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil wonders belatedly if that's how he looks like when he realized Sungjin will never look his way. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>When life gives you lemons, your face pinches first then you learn how to make something sweet out of it.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was their high school graduation, when his first real rejection happened.</p><p> </p><p>After they patched up whatever sort of fall out that happened when Sungjin got too focused on Jieun and consequently got rejected (as if he had any right to feel mad about his best friend not reciprocating his feelings) Wonpil worked his way into being the person Sungjin needed. His pillar of support (the man had big dreams after all, ones that matches his big personality) and number one hype man. And for awhile - for years now- that had been enough for Wonpil.</p><p> </p><p>To be the best friend.</p><p> </p><p>But every now and then, his heart aches when Sungjin smiles bright, eyes shining and voice dripping with excitement. He was such a lovely person to watch, and perhaps if someone opens and dissects his brain, it probably had more Sungjin related memories than anything else. And it was getting hard to not just pull him in an embrace and whisper the words that might ruin their bond. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonpil, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, just like he expected.</p><p> </p><p>“No, hyung-“ he stammers out, hands squeezing each other. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m supposed to be your best friend and I didn’t know- I’m really-“</p><p> </p><p>They were going separate ways in college. A whole bullet train away. And just the thought of not walking or taking a bus ride without Sungjin beside him gnawed his mind until he was broken by mere thoughts his head had conjured.</p><p> </p><p>If only he was strong enough to stop his words before he unconsciously confessed. Fueled by his suffocating years worth of affection and overthinking, he had ruined his comfort and the beautiful glow of a freshly graduated Sungjin. </p><p> </p><p>He had ruined the very treasure he promised himself he'd keep because it was Park Sungjin. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s not like I wanted you to know.” He bites his lip and remembers the words Sungjin had said to Jieun, that fateful night he followed her out of the bus. When Wonpil followed them unwittingly within earshot. 'I just wanted you to know, befoee I regretted it' Swallowing nervously, Wonpil watches Sungjin's expressive eyes turn a tad melancholic “I mean until now.”</p><p> </p><p>They had small fall out after that.</p><p> </p><p>The distance, schedule, school work, extracurriculars and part time jobs added to awkwardness Sungjin failed to keep under wraps. It was hard to keep in touch.</p><p> </p><p>And as much as it was his fault, Wonpil's heart still cries and jumps in joy  every time Sungjin reminded him to not forget his meal, or greets him simple good mornings or good night. Or on his first birthday celebrating away from his best friend that Sungjin sent a video of him cooking seaweed soup.</p><p> </p><p>If only he could genuinely return those gestures without a part of him hoping that Sungjin would return his love the way he had longed it to be returned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s wow.” The man beside him whistles out, taking his attention away from the wall of trees in front of them. "That's only four by the way, but still...wow."</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil quirks a smile when he noticed the gaze trained on him “Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky him.” He sighs out before straightening up as though pumped up before looking directly, meaningfully at him “I’ll do my best too. To treasure someone precious to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think” Wonpil keeps their eyes connected even as his hand travels from his lap to his side to find the other's hand on the chain “I think you’re already doing a good job at it.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Psst. Can I borrow your pen?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonpil raised an unimpressed brow at his seatmate. Tall, lean and bleached blond. “It’s the first day and you don’t have a pen.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s college-" the man groans, embarrassed "just please.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I vaguely remember you less an airhead in highschool.” He chuckles as he offers the extra pen in his bag (because Sungjin said to always have an extra- always Sungjin) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blond man gapes, too curious to be offended “You know me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How could I not? You change hair color every semester.” Wonpil flicks his eyes up to his hair “I cry on behalf of your scalp since second year.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You do?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laughing a little, he waves his hand in dismissal “Of course not.” then leans away when he noticed that his seatmate was squinting at him face inching bit by bit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonpil jumped at the loud snap and at the louder exclamation “Ah! You’re Kim Wonpil! You play the piano for the school choir.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s me.” He mumbles, eyes sweeping around them. But its college, no one gives a damn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonpil made a weird rapport with Jaehyung after that. Sharing almost all music courses and some electives, they find themselves as seatmates in lectures, lunch tables and in the library. And despite priding himself in being able to read people, Wonpil oftem questions the way Jaehyung thinks ("I'm cool like that Wonpil." "Yeah? Tell that to your girlfriend then." "Wow.")</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey if you’re not against it, can you join me in café hunting?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My ex is the barista on the café down the block remember?" Jaehyung huffs "I can’t really go there without wanting to rub on her face what she lost when she left me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The confidence. Wow.” Wonpil deadpans that somehow still elicits an amused expression from the tall man “Why me though?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jieun’s leaving soon," Jaehyung's Sungjin, the same girl in high school with a pretty smile and fond eyes was set to fly to Japan for an exchange program "and you are my study buddy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonpil lets out a laugh of disbelief and teases “Your second choice?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Study buddy.” Jaehyung repeats with a wide grin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nodding as though in approval, Wonpil agrees. “Okay.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not like there's anything wrong with café hunting. Well as long as Jaehyung treats him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“What-“ Then it dawns on the bespectacled man, because he squeaks out, panicked. "Wait- you can’t spring that on me out of no-“</p><p> </p><p>“Jae-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- <em>hey- wait</em>- you can’t Jae me suddenly.” Jae flounders his free arm, then points an accusing finger at him, glare weak “I haven’t even said anything, so no I will not hear any rejection from you tonight. No mister. Nuh-uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I reject you if you haven’t confessed again?” It was mean, but Wonpil couldn't help tease him when his eyes shone under the moonlight so prettily. </p><p> </p><p>“So you are going to reject me?” Jae pouts, shouler slumping dramatically to let him know he doesn't take offense</p><p> </p><p>Ah, such a pure soul. </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil fondly eyes him when he replies “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>not</em>…?”</p><p> </p><p>He could see the gears in Jae's head working and how hard he was trying not to get his hopes up. Wonpil grins impishly, proud at his next words “I thought I can’t reject anything that hasn’t been confessed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brat.” Jae glares before looking away. </p><p> </p><p>Wonpil chuckles and was about to apologize but he stops, heart stuttering “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said” Jae deflates as he turns to look at him “I already waited for almost two years now. I can wait a few more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not going to give up on me huh?” Wonpil hums, his thumb caressing Jae's knuckles that remained under his. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you preening?” He jokes with a genuine smile before his face softens when he continues “Look, I told you-"</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Apple of my eye. I’ll catch you now.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I like you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonpil dumbly asks, a spoonful of ice cream suspended in front of him. ‘’What?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jae pauses the movie with a swift click on the space bar and turns to him, fingers twirling on his lap “I know, someone holds your heart right now. And I don’t even know why I’m saying this," Jae pushes his glasses amd Wonpil brings down his spoon before he makes a mess on Jae's cpuch "I tried to hold it back, really. I failed." His chest ached because he knows how that feels. But it was different to be on the other end "I really like you, Wonpil.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jae-“ he begins but has no idea how to finish. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sure he has been confessed to before. But not by someone as marvelous, as mysteriously endearing as Jae. And he was a close friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wait- wait- before you reject me-“ Jae interrupts with wild gestures “You are precious, Wonpil. And you’re more than enough. You are worth it.” Jae's hands were hovering his face and before he could wonder why, Wonpil realized his eyes were leaking “So don’t feel guilty if you can’t or won’t return my feelings. It is your choice after all. To be with someone that makes you happy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course Jae knows about Sungjin, in fact they met quite a few times and get along well. But Wonpil hadn't thought Jae would quickly catch on his stupid crush on his best friend “Even if it’s not me that makes him happy?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It goes both ways, Wonpil understands now. Because the times he spent looking at Sungjin, leaching on whatever joy his best friend still brings to his life, there was Jae in his shadow, adoring him at a distance where his feelings were concealed in their teasing banters but deep gazes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just like now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, love isn’t always a balanced scale is it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That I'm more than enough.” Wonpil fills in for him, smiling wide until his cheeks hurt. Remembering how his tummy went queasy when Jae told him that, even after he was rejected. “And you are too, Jae. Precious and worth it.” Biting his lip out of nerves than anything, because Jae was beautiful under the moon, face glowing and eyes glistening with love “Will you let me try and balance the scale with you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Five.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wonpil, you are my best friend and I love you, as hard as it is for me to say it.” Wonpil giggles at the obvious cringe Sungjin's face was painted with, the nerves of his confession - well interrupted confession because Sungjin's inpatient - “I really do but I don’t think I need to hear you practicing your confession. You are a grown ass adult already.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Huh?” confused, Wonpil stares at Sungjin's smirk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Please, you always speak of Jaehyung. You light up whenever you mention him.” Sungjin elbows him teasingly before nodding with all the old man energy in his body “And as I said I’m your best friend, I know you so don’t bother confessing to me about Jaehyung, you transparent kid. I already know. And don’t worry about me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh." He whispers dumbly "How did you know?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re the type to reassure people.” He was. He was actually going to confess to Sungjin that he likes Jae, for over a year now and maybe reassure him that no matter what he is still his support and number one fan “As if I need it. We’re basically attached to the hip.” That Wonpil will forever keep him and treasure him until they are old and grey, because they were best friends. Platonic soulmates. “And excuse you I can find my own date just fine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Snapping put from his dramatic monologue, Wonpil protests. Sungjin can't say no to this blind date he was planning for him “But- but-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A no is a no Wonpil.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hyung~”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because today was the day when he decided it was the day he’ll let go of any lingering feelings, <em>just in case there were any</em> ("I told you are an idiot, you don't do half-hearted things Pil." "I guess that's true, hyung") because that’s the only way he would be fair to someone who did nothing but adore him in ways he only used to dream of. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Wonpil."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEY! THAT'S IT.</p><p>Thank you always~~</p><p>And TO THE BESTEST BOY KIM WONPIL STAY HAPPY AND HEALTHY 💕💕💕</p><p> <br/>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo">curious cat</a><br/> <br/>  <a href="https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>